


A Case of You

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/F, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in my blood like holy wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).



> I owe Miss Ubiquitousmixie fic that I have not finished, so I thought I'd make her this for now. This is actually one of my favorite songs so I'm glad you picked this <3


End file.
